Alexander (unofficial)
Alexander is the son of King Graham, and the playable character in two games in the official series. He has appeared in some of the fan games. Fan Games King's Quest II 1/4: Breast Intentions Alexander's kidnappers were two strange men, who took Alexander to Llewdor. AGDI universe As a young baby, Manannan teleported into Alexander's bedroom, and kidnapped the young child from his own cradle. The evil wizard walked through the lands until he reached his mountain retreat, and raised the boy as his slave, and preparing to kill him on his eighteenth birthday, during a special ritual, as he had done for past slaves (only keeping a small sample of hair). Living up on the mountain Alexander was never taught how to swim. Alexander heals and rebuilds Daventry almost instantly using the power of the Green Orb. In the official games, Alexander knew how to swim in KQ3, and uses his ability to swim to escape the Pirate Ship. Alexander later becomes the king of the Green Isles, and thus is not able to become the Heir of Daventry. Connor becomes the heir and successor instead.KQ2RTS Personality and traits Alexander's eyes are brown, as per the eye icon, and some of his close ups. IA universe As a young child Alexander was kidnapped by one of Castle Daventry's maids. The woman brought him to Manannan, and was killed at his hands. Manannan kidnapped the boy to be his slave, planning to kill him on his eighteenth birthday, and send the body home to this parents, to make their loss complete. Years later, Alexander dreams of the event. This leads to Gwydion questioning his own existence. He asked Manannan about his past, and was told that the reason he lives with him, is because he wasn't wanted by his family. After the truth is revealed, and the dragon defeated, he expresses worry to Rosella that Daventry will not accept the idea that he is their lost prince. Rosella reassures him that the family and kingdom never lost hope that he would be found. Rosella: "Daventry has always had a prince. We just didn't know where you were." Alexander reunites with his family where they spend some time repairing the kingdom together. When the kingdom was rebuilt they met in the castle where Graham tossed his hat to his children. The game also places a large gap between Alexander's reunion with his lost family and Graham's tossing of the adventurer's hat. Personality and traits Alexander's eyes are blue in his close ups and eye icon. King's Quest ZZT 1 & 2 In King's Quest ZZT Alexander goes on journey's to defeat Ravenlos the evil cousin of Manannan and Mordack. In King's Quest ZZT 2 Alexander goes on a journey to defeat the Dalban and Relentless Army. In both ZZT games he learns or uses magic along the way to fight his enemies, including a Fireball spell, Cone of Cold, Spark, and Teleport. Alexander is a bit bloodthirsty in the ZZT games both assassinating and killing enemies. For example he poisons Ravenlos' army, and later remembers it fondly in ZZT 2. The Silver Lining Alexander like his sister, has been cursed by a mysterious man in a black cloak, and put into a deep sleep. Personality and traits His eyes are portrayed as brown in related artwork in The Four Winds. Fan Fiction To Die at Dawn "To Die at Dawn" - Manannan had been planning to kill Alexander in a blood magic ritual that would have prolonged his life. Reunited with his stricken father, Alexander offers his own life to save Graham's, which Graham refuses outright. Graham is also horrified to find that there are many deep scars under Alexander's tunic, and begs forgiveness, which Alexander grants. Revenge of the Black Cloak Society In Revenge of the Black Cloak Society, Alexander is King of the Green Isles, and has been fixing the damage caused by Abdul Alhazred. He has Shamir as the court wizard, and Saladin is the captain of the guards under him. He also takes advice from the Winged Ones' Oracle. During Dahlia's attempt, he was learning more about the Black Cloak Society due to limited information from Abdul. Due to information heard from the Oracle, he then decides to go back to Daventry During Hagatha's attempt, he has Shamir help transport Graham and Valanice to Kolyma, while he remains in Daventry to help. However, he is unaware that he had provided Shadrack with a key ingredient for the third part of his plan. Category:Characters (KQ3IA) Category:Characters (TSL) Category:Characters (ZZT) Category:Fan fiction: Revenge of the Black Cloak Society Category:Kings (unofficial) Category:Druids (unofficial) Category:Black Cloak Society (unofficial) Category:Characters (KQ3R)